User talk:BlackOak42
I have cleaned my talk page and have archived Talk comments HERE. I would like to say that I appreciate and encourage others to post with the assumption that I might or may have missed something. Comments like that has served as help and reminders to me. I did a major amount of research on this game's history, other game mods, issues and gamer reactions to the issues. I have mad skills with hex level editing and spreadsheeting, but I am still human. Please feel free to give this valuable type of information. Thank you in advance. Aurora Font Oh, here's an update for the font. It includes some differentiation between capital and lowercase letters. https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B730h0ZR_CnZclVFX3hjLURGRTA/view?usp=sharing --AuroraMLP (talk) 15:31, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Ponymon Typing Part of this conversation is archived HERE. Other topics with Kawagiri are HERE RE: Female transformation, just wondered if it was already earmarked in game as they used it in later versions (like they later did with vespiquen) :). Quite honestly I highly expected it wouldn't due to Nidoran male and female being seperate entries and not retconned in gold/silver (which still seems so strange for them to have kept them seperate.) Ok on exclusive typing, aslong as I know now that i'm not treading on your toes :) I am focussing purely on typings atm, I was just looking at the lists as I went through and simply considered the idea of early forms of those to give more choice to playstyle and less specific catches needed. (Usually final evolutions are less common in the wild and it gets rid of some of the frustrations of not being able to find a specific enemy in the wild as you can catch and evolve the lesser via one of the branches.) I agree though diamond dogs are probably not as needed via evolution as they'll fit well in a mine seperately And avoid some of the usual gripes people used to have with mons like zubat being the main single encounter in caves. Beast would be things like timberwolves, I'll try to look at the list later more to see if it's viable yet as a seperate type without being too much of a stretch. As it is currently, the typing spread table seems to be filling out rather nicely less areas completely voic of typings. The New typings/New typings dual types are missing 17 unique typings while already having 49 existing. New type/old type and old type/old type are still pretty bare.) I seem to be doing roughly what you say you wanted to see for evolutions already it seems. The main deviations for typing are things which aren't ponies, Such as angel being normal and N angel being normal/ghost, Timberwolves as Grass etc. Though I still believe Pegasi should have flying first, seems more logical (except scootaloo, young fluttershy, maybe bulk biceps etc. was thinking poor flyers (such as breezies and bulk) could have the levitate ability with a modified name, thus giving the effect of flying without the relevent typing and damage bonus.). I've also realized that there are a fair few musical ponies, and the term passion sort of clicks, as they are passionate about music and music is often related with passion. Fair enough on the legendary front, I simply expected those two to be powerful and caught later game (thus starting higher). Kawagiri (talk) 14:43, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Sorry if any of this was already explained or apparent. I am more interested in playstyle than keeping to guidelines. Most of what I state are guidelines, so use it where it makes sense. The abilities of the Ponymon characters are in the mind of the gamer. The Moves description, sprites, and movement just have to not violate the mental model. We use PNMN Types to enhance moves to show prowess, and we use Move Types to show who it should favor the most. The key to assigning types is to only assign Types for exceptional prowess or behaviors. The code doesn't favor order of types, so even if Type2 becomes more prominent for the character in the show, it doesn't help to put it first in the game. When Typing evolution chains, keep the constant as Type1. This makes keeping track easier, and usually indicates a core strength. This lines up the differences in the second column. When I started they were mixed, so it was difficult to follow the type differences of the evolutions. Since Type order does not affect gameplay this becomes useful for tracking the constant Type in a evolution chain. This was the intent of the Type List guide(things I would like to see) in the previous post. This is a more precise grouping for it: *Prowess usually Inherent(Gifted) with these Types: Poison; Ground; Rock; Bug; Ghost; ???; Fire; Water; Grass; Electric; Psychic; Ice; Dragon; Dark; Loyalty; Honesty; Generosity; Laughter; Kindness; Light; Passion; Courage; Spirit; Chaos; Beast *Prowess usually Learned with these Types: Fight; Flying; Magic; Harmony *Unused: Normal; Steel Yes, flying is THE main attribute of pegasi, but Flying Type is to show which ones gain flying prowess. With Flying Type (prowess), Flying moves become more powerful after the player develops their Ponymon. Only the best flyers should have the Type for STAB. So, this makes Type1=Type2=TypeX (single Type) for the non Wonderbolt version, and Type1=TypeX and Type2=Flying for the Wonderbolt evolutions. In the game it appears as an experience based evolution, and they become Wonderbolts with the Prowess of flight. With the evolution the gamer sees an increase of usefulness in the moves that should favor prowess of flight. If a Ponymon is inherently good at flying (maneuvers not speed) then it could be Type1 (like Parasprites). Even pegasi need training or practice to pass from good to awesome. RD figured it out on her own but was not born with it. If she could have a third Type, I would do Type1=Loyalty; Add Type2=Fly at the second level; Add Type3=TypeX for the Mane 6 stone evolutions and Harmony Evolution. Eeyup. Diamond dogs will be the primary catch in "Diamond Dog Tunnel" (see Routes). This has been done for other singles and locations. :) Suggestions: *Filling type vacancies is not a focus for me, but a way to type something that doesn't fit without using it. Type additions should also be as needed. *Normal was used for non-gifted Pokemon, and could be used here to Type non-gifted Ponymon (single type only Type1=Type2=Normal). Vacating Normal was the intention, but not necessary. Normal was used with dual type as a placeholder. *The Parasprites are inherently good flyers and are bugs either can go first. Fly/Bug or Bug/Fly works for me. *CMC's don't have a hero type like Harmony of the Mane 6. I was considering using Harmony there too since the Harmony Moves are often the "working together" sort. *Beast type **for: Peewee; Philomena; Ursa Minor; Ursa Major; Timberwolf; Windigo; Ahuizotl **Maybe for: Winona; Tiberius; Gummy; Tank; Opalescnce; Owlowiscs; Angel; N Angel; Rover; Fido; Spot; Iron Will **The "Maybe"s could add to Beast/TypeX. **Tank I could see as Beast/Loyal for example. --BlackOak42 (talk) 21:45, April 18, 2017 (UTC) Please read this section carefully as it's important to understand. Ability is a seperate subheading, not talking about moves. The game has certain abilities which are passive or reactive. (Usually it's something like levitate = cannot be hurt by ground moves, or rain dish, while it rains, the pokemon is healed x% each turn.) Because anything that flies should not be affected by ground moves, this is why I had the most trouble with flying being ignored. However if "levitate" is renamed "Flight" you can have a pony with 2 Typings and still retain the Characteristics of being flying type without the damage boost. So the only difference between these: Passion/water with Ability:Flight(Levitate) Passion/water Is that the first can't be hurt by ground which is the main important trait of flying things, and pretty much the reason ground exists as it is designed for ground based moves like earthquake in pokemon games which shouldn't affect flyers because they are able to avoid it easily by flying and not landing. (Hence roost ignores flying type for a turn.) No ofcourse it's not the most important thing at the moment to fill out evenly. I'm just filling it out as It seems it should be based on what they are like and pretty much following your conventions (albeit unknowingly at first. It simply is logical to have a base trait apply through evolutions in most cases.), but will reassign the normals as seems appropriate as I was unaware it was going to be left out. --Kawagiri (talk) 22:21, April 18, 2017 (UTC) It seems my last post here disappeared. It showed here after I posted it, so I'm not sure what happened. I think this is the gist of it: I have been exhausted while reading and replying and it seems I may have misinterpreted some of your previous posts. I may have missed the cues to switch between talking about Types and Abilities. Sorry about that. To make up for possible misinterpretations or ambiguity, I tried to clarify where I was headed, and may have added confusion instead. If so, sorry again. Yes, do all or some of the abilities (or at least as needed). I did not supply a list of Abilities, would you like me to list them. I will be adding them eventually to CharData, but I could do that sooner. Back to Locations for me. Thank you again. --BlackOak42 Update: Oh, I thought there were 109 abilities since there are that many names in the ROM, but the editor only lists 77. Flying does not appear on the editor, but both Flying and Levitate appear in the ROM. Back to Locations for me again. --BlackOak42 (talk) 02:10, April 19, 2017 (UTC) No I don't need them nor need to assign them yet. I'm just saying, if levitate gets renamed to flight, and pegasi without flying as a type get the "flight" ability, it negates all previous issues with typings. If you remember it was because ground moves shouldn't hit things that fly due to typing and the nature of ground moves being... on the ground XD. Well with levitate(Flight) they wouldn't be able to. Obviously pegasi with flying type wouldn't need Flight ability and could use something else. Get what I mean? Here are all abilities: Pokemon Fire Red/Leaf Green Abilities "Levitate - Not hit by ground-based attacks." Oh and not just ground either certain moves are tagged as ground based like spikes and toxic spikes which only hit if a monster comes in and stands on them. (Negated by both flying type or levitate ability) It actually looks like I misread something earlier. You said normal doesn't necessarily have to go, which Is kind of good as certain ponies are only background ponies and rarely seen. It gives me some leeway with typings without going too crazy. --Kawagiri (talk) 03:03, April 19, 2017 (UTC) The list I checked in the ROM earlier was the wrong list. It was the same as the abilities list, But combined with something else. The one I meant to check has the expected 77 + Default. It does look a lot like the same list though. I meant as the Ponymon needed, I was just hoping you might be volunteering to take care of that need. Can't blame me for trying. :) The realization that you were talking about Types and Abilities, cleared up all the previous misunderstanding, but thank you for making sure to clearly restate it. I get it for sure. I was going to use Abilities like Levitate later to do that stuff and hadn't planned on relying on Type. If you don't know, I'm the type to test everything. Now I won't be able to resist testing the trap with Fly Type and without Levitate Ability. :D --BlackOak42 (talk) 04:01, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Oh if you want me to do abilities after, then fair enough, I can :) I'd have thought you'd want to sit down and look at them all first though as some may want repurposing. It's something I don't mind helping with later though. I simply meant I wasn't requesting to do that part yet :p Side note for your testing: Spikes and toxic spikes only work when a pokemon switches. So if you put down spikes, it won't hit the pokemon currently out, but if you use whirlwind to switch out the other trainers pokemon or make that one faint, the traps take effect when the new one comes out. Oh and typing matters. As it is normal type, spikes won't hurt ghost either. As toxic spike poisons (or badly poisons if you use it twice) it won't work on poison type monsters (or steel if they existed.) Gonna put the current changelog on my talk page as of now it's 5:30 here and won't be on long now. I went back and changed the hex on the spreadsheet to reflect the types for ease when it comes to transferring over (when all typings are assigned.) Kawagiri (talk) 04:08, April 19, 2017 (UTC) TY for the Testing notes. To bed for me too. --BlackOak42 (talk) 05:38, April 19, 2017 (UTC) Sorry it took so long I couldn't resist checking the changelog again when I was awake. Excelent analysis. I like trixter. I think of Flim and Flam would work great. How about Trixie? How about thers and moves? Think 3 each is enough to make it worth? --BlackOak42 (talk) 02:41, April 20, 2017 (UTC) There are a few others that could work, there are a few currently set to dark which is a bit extreme in some cases: Diamond Tiara - Dark -> Trickster/Spirit Silver Spoon - Dark -> Trickster/Loyalty (loyal due to dedication to diamond) Snips - Dark -> Trickster/Spirit Snails - Dark -> Trickster/Laughter (Laughter purely because he's a bit dopey and doesn't seem inherently malicious, just following what he's told, by whoever tells him to do something.) Gilda - Dark/Spirit -> Flying/Trickster (pretty equal flying to Rainbowdash it seems and bearing in mind elements are what denote if a move uses atk or sp. atk in fire red, if spirit is sp. atk based it wouldn't fit well. See Note below.) for the ones mentioned, I'd assume: Flim - Trickster Flam - Trickster Trixie - Trickster/spirit GAP Trixie - Trickster/magic There may be others like babs, but those seem the more obvious ones. Note - Game FAQs Special Attack Special Attack/Special Defense refers to strength when attacking with or defending against moves of these types: Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Ice, Psychic, Dark, Dragon This is in contrast to the physical attacks that are ruled by Attack/Defense: Normal, Fighting, Ground, Rock, Steel, Flying, Bug, Ghost, Poison --Kawagiri (talk) 03:06, April 20, 2017 (UTC)